


Historias Cruzadas

by elizabettablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black nunca sintió amor verdadero, pero no está negado a descubrir nuevas sensaciones.<br/>¿Será Lizz esa mujer que él estaba esperando?</p><p>Nota de la autora: Los títulos de los capítulos corresponden a nombres de canciones de la banda de love metal finés HIM; para aprovechar al máximo la lectura de este fanfic, se recomienda hacerlo acompañado de la canción homónima.<br/>Disfrutad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> **Leer con la siguiente canción para un mayor disfrute:** https://youtu.be/h303wPVBYbs

Flourish y Blotts una vez más, la última compra de libros para Hogwarts estaba a punto de comenzar. Elizabeth no escatimaba dinero en cuanto a libros se trataba. Quería ser una gran sanadora, e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo.

Se acercó a la sección de Pociones a paso veloz. Era su asignatura preferida, en la cual se destacaba preparando hábilmente cualquier tipo de pócima. El profesor Snape siempre la felicitaba por su dedicación, lo cual provocaba en los miembros de Slytherin un odio profundo, y en sus compañeros de Gryffindor una extraña admiración.

Dobló hacia la izquierda entre una estrecha fila de libros sobre Aritmancia, los cuales hizo tambalear por unos segundos. Luego detuvo su mirada y leyó  con parsimonia cada título, buscando el que necesitaba.

Alguien carraspeó, era un hombre. Lizz lo observó de pies a cabeza; zapatos elegantes, traje de fina costura, manos y brazos que sugerían fuerza y contención, ojos grises y brillantes, cabello ondulado que incitaba a acariciarlo. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su figura derrochaba sensualidad.  Se sonrojó al descubrir que el hombre la estaba mirando.

\- **¿Necesitas algo?**

-  **Ehm, s… sí; un libro de Pociones**

-  **¿Hogwarts? ¿Qué año?**

-  **Séptimo – sonrió**

-  **¿Snape?**

La muchacha se sorprendió al percibir un dejo de sarcasmo en la pronunciación del nombre de su profesor.

El hombre comenzó a buscar en una estantería, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

-  **¿Cómo te llamas?**

-  **Elizabeth Smith**

-  **Un placer conocerla, Señorita Smith – dijo, alcanzándole el libro que le había pedido – Que tenga un buen año en el Colegio**

Se fue dejando a la muchacha con un suspiro en los labios. Ese hombre era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Tenía que contarle a Cass lo que le había pasado en esa librería. No entendió cómo había hecho para llegar a su casa; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ese misterioso hombre que había conocido. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma, sonrió y comenzó a escribir.

**_Querida Cass :_ **

_Hoy tuve una experiencia de lo más extraña. Fui a Flourish y Blotts a comprar el libro de Pociones  (el cual me encargaré en estos días de estudiar en profundidad) y encontré entre las estanterías al hombre más hermoso del planeta._  
_¡No puedo quitarlo de mi mente, Cassie! Y yo, tan tonta, no pregunté su nombre…_  
 _Ahora cuéntame de ti, ¿Sigues perdida por Lupin? Creo que tienes que seguir luchando por lo que sientes; verás frutos por tanto esfuerzo._  
 _¡Ya quiero que sea 1° de Septiembre para verte! Nuestro encuentro de la semana pasada no alcanzó para ponernos al día. Pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo._  
 _Con mucho afecto…_

 

Rió al atarle la carta en la pata a su lechuza Luna; seguramente Cass pensaría que estaba loca. No entendía cómo unos segundos junto a ese extraño sujeto habían calado tan profundo en su ser.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos. La figura de su nueva perdición se dibujó en su mente. Tras unos breves segundos pensando en cómo podría averiguar algo sobre él, se quedó profundamente dormida.


	2. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Leer escuchando ésta perfecta canción:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHYVQAbcCxo

Sirius Black llegó del trabajo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Al entrar en la cocina de su casa en Grimmauld Place se encontró con su mejor amigo Remus Lupin, el cual no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la expresión del recién llegado.

-  **¿Qué tal tu día, Canuto?**

-  **Fue muy interesante, Lunático – rió – Tuve un pequeño encuentro con una hermosísima muchacha**

-  **Sirius, tienes que controlar tus impulsos – Remus lo miró seriamente – Ahora serás profesor, ¡No puedes abalanzarte sobre las niñas!**

-  **No me abalancé sobre nadie, una jovencita me pidió un libro. Parecía mayor, por eso le hablé; pero parece que será mi alumna – rió -  Y de hecho tú debes conocerla**

-  **Dime su nombre**

-  **Elizabeth Smith**

-  **¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Lizzie?**

-  **No me digas que le habías echado el ojo**

-  **Canuto, Lizz es amiga de Cassandra – rió – Es la “Lizzie” a la cual le escribe constantemente, con la cual se vio la semana pasada**

Sirius soltó un suspiro, estaba completamente perdido. La muchacha que lo había mantenido en una especie de trance desde el momento en que apareció frente a él era la mejor amiga de su prima. Y a falta de eso, tendría que controlarse en Hogwarts, ahora que había tomado el reemplazo en la clase de Transformaciones. Siempre se había lucido en esa materia, y ahora que Minerva McGonagall necesitaba vacaciones, Albus Dumbledore creía que sería una buena oportunidad para que Sirius se encamine.

Miró a su amigo con preocupación.

-  **¿Crees que debo contarle a Cass?**

-  **¿Contarme qué? – preguntó Cassandra, que acababa de entrar a la habitación**

Palideció. No podía mantener secretos con Cass, ella lo conocía casi tan bien como Remus y tenían plena confianza.

-  **Hoy – suspiró - Conocí a tu amiga Lizz en la librería**

Cassandra comenzó a reír. Recordó la carta que había recibido hace apenas unos minutos y no pudo contenerse. Fingió seriedad al ver que Sirius no entendía la situación.

-  **Lizz es genial, ¿verdad? ¿Qué opinas sobre ella?**

-  **Sabes que no tengo secretos contigo, Cassie – continuó – Pero en este caso necesito de tu extrema cautela**

-  **Dime qué sucede, Sirius**

-  **Creo que tuve un flechazo**

La muchacha no sabía si estar feliz o preocupada. Si le contaba a Lizz que Sirius le correspondía, perdería la confianza de su primo.

-  **¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?**

-  **Pues nada, Cassie. Ella ahora es mi alumna y no puedo permitirme perder esta oportunidad. Además, no creo que Lizz se haya fijado en mí. Es demasiado joven y bella como para mirar a un hombre mayor como yo.**

-  **Sirius, no puedes negar lo que sientes,  ¿No crees que al menos deberías conocerla más?**

-  **No. Y te prohíbo comentarle esto a la Señorita Smith – su voz se tensó al decir esto – No quisiera ver que ella me evita o me trata diferente porque tú le dijiste que me sentí interesado. Prométeme que no le dirás nada.**

Cass se mordió el labio. Tenía que incrementar en ambos ese nuevo sentimiento que había nacido, sin levantar sospechas en ninguno.

-  **Lo prometo, Sirius.**

-  **Gracias Cassie – sonrió – Sabía que entenderías**

Se fundieron en un abrazo. Nada como la complicidad y el calor familiar para sentirse acompañado.


	3. Ode To Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer escuchando ésta perfecta canción:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUrxI8U0iGg

Remus se sorprendió al sentir celos del abrazo entre Cassandra y Sirius. Se había enamorado de la muchacha hacía 4 años atrás, cuando entró en Hogwarts como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La amaba con todo su corazón, pero el hecho que fuera la prima de su mejor amigo no lo dejaba en paz. Además, él era un hombre lobo; ¿Qué clase de vida podría darle?

No. Sabía que tenía que seguir en su postura de indiferencia, por más que se muriera por tenerla entre sus brazos. Siempre se había negado a amar por su condición.

Era inevitable sonreír cuando la miraba; intentaba encontrar entre sus gestos alguna mínima señal de lo que ella pensaba o sentía, si estaba enamorada de alguien o si al menos lo miraba a él con alguna intención, pero aún no había encontrado nada.

Suspiró y la miró alejarse, luego tomó su taza de café y la llenó hasta el borde. Se sentó frente a la ventana y buscó las estrellas con la mirada. Echó un breve vistazo a la luna; ella era la causante de sus miedos y desgracias. Resopló y dio un largo sorbo a su taza.

-  **¿Melancólico, Lunático?**

Casi le da un infarto, no esperaba que Sirius lo hubiese seguido.

-  **Canuto, por favor ten la sutileza de anunciarte antes de entrar**

-  **Lo lamento. ¿Qué te sucede, Remus? Hace meses que estas distante, pensativo**

-  **Realmente es muy difícil de explicar, Sirius – suspiró – Además no creo que me entiendas**

-  **Inténtalo al menos, quiero ayudarte**

Remus lo miró fijamente, como analizando la situación: ¿Sirius se enojaría al enterarse que estaba enamorado de su prima?

-  **No sé si estoy listo para contarte, Sirius – lo miró fijamente y suspiró – Es un tema demasiado complicado, no es que no confíe en ti ni nada de eso – Se adelantó a decir ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo – Sólo tengo que intentar encontrar la mejor manera para expresar lo que estoy… sintiendo**

-  **Me asustas, Lunático – Sirius lo miró extrañado – Pero respeto tu silencio y tus necesidades. Sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte.**

Su amigo lo dejó solo nuevamente. Remus no quería fallarle, pero tampoco encontraba la manera de confesarle su atracción por Cass. Volvió su mirada a la luna y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Jamás podría ser correspondido.  
Dejó la taza a un costado y se recostó en un sillón. La sonrisa de Cass fue lo último en lo cual pensó antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Hearts At War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer escuchando ésta perfecta canción:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eV9M5bgABLo

En su habitación, Cassandra suspiró al recordar los ambarinos ojos de Remus. Lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, pero el hecho de que fuera su profesor y, además, el mejor amigo de su primo, le impedía declarársele. Además, ella era sólo una colegiala, llena de miedos e inquietudes, y él era un hombre maduro, con experiencia y un cuerpo tallado por el dolor, ¿Cómo podría lograr que notara su presencia?

Siempre la había tratado de manera distante, con demasiada cordialidad e incluso algunas veces con indiferencia. Nunca quería quedarse a solas con ella y buscaba excusas para no tener que quedarse en la casa cuando Sirius salía. Cassandra sentía que era momento de olvidar a Remus, pero su amor era más fuerte.

Tomó un pergamino y se dispuso a responder la carta de su amiga.

**_Querida Lizzie :_ **

**_¡Qué mujer eres! Andar buscando amores en la librería (aunque es tu lugar ideal, amas los libros y sería genial para ti tener un novio en Flourish y Blotts). Mi primo trabaja ahí, ¿sabes? Si quieres puedo preguntarle quién era…_ **

Hizo una pausa y sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría su amiga cuando leyera esa frase.

 

**_… Remus cada día me ignora más y más, creo que tengo que aceptar que es algo imposible y abandonar mis sentimientos. Es muy frustrante que ni siquiera quiera compartir un espacio conmigo, realmente ya no tengo muchas ganas de seguir sufriendo._ **

**_¡Falta poco para volver a Hogwarts! Ten paciencia, y ponte a estudiar ese maldito libro de Pociones, tienes que explicarme cómo haces para que te salgan bien…_ **

**_Espero verte pronto, podrías venir una tarde a tomar el té._ **

**_Te quiere._ **

 

Enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de su lechuza, soltándola desde su ventana mientras pensaba en Lizz y Sirius. Era injusto que su primo no le permitiera contarle a su amiga acerca de su interés.

-  **Maldito Canuto, se está perdiendo su oportunidad de ser feliz**

Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba la luna a través de la ventana. Pensó en Remus y su licantropía.

Derramó una solitaria lágrima sobre su almohada. La sonrisa de su secreto amor fue lo último que vino a su mente antes de caer profundamente dormida.


	5. Don't Close Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer acompañado de la siguiente canción** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkcuLhQ93oA

Lizz se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpeteo en su ventana. Sonrió al ver que era la lechuza de Cass con la respuesta a su carta. La leyó con mucha atención, sorprendida al saber que el primo de su amiga (a quien nunca había visto, pero del cual sabía historias de adolescencia que le resultaban muy divertidas) trabajara en la librería.

Rápidamente tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

 

**_Cassie:_ **

**_¿Realmente tu primo trabaja en Flourish? Pues tienes que ayudarme con mi “hombre misterioso”…_ **

**_Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte, en dos días tengo que ir nuevamente al Callejón Diagon, mi escoba se ha roto y debo comprar una nueva (mis padres no están muy felices respecto a eso, quiero una Astralogis 2500 y realmente cuesta muchísimos Galeons)._ **

**_Avísame si estarás disponible e iré a verte._ **

**_Con amor…_ **

**_Lizz_ **

**_PD: No apoyo tu idea de olvidar a Remus… ¡¡Juro que voy a golpearte cuando te vea!!!_ **

Se sentía muy triste. El solo hecho de que Cassandra se estuviese dando por vencida le dolía mucho. Creía en el amor que habitaba en su interior y tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudarla con Remus.

Envió la carta y bajó a la sala con su libro de Pociones, sabía que lo único que podía hacer para no pensar en aquel muchacho de Flourish y Blotts era focalizar su atención en otra cosa.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius miraba por la ventana mientras meditaba. Su vida había cambiado por completo, ya no era el inmaduro que vivía de fiesta  y cambiaba de mujer noche tras noche; ahora trabajaba y se centraba en cuidar a Cassandra.

Cuando Dumbledore vino a verlo para ofrecerle trabajar en Hogwarts, sintió que había tocado el cielo con las manos. Era lo que necesitaba para encaminarse. Sin embargo, aún con la alegría de saber que estaría cerca de su prima y su mejor amigo en el Colegio, no podía llenar el vacío que le producía saberse y sentirse solo. Su corazón nunca había encontrado un complemento, había jugado con todas las muchachas con las que había salido y creía que no existía en el mundo alguien que pudiera llenar ese espacio.

Encendió un cigarrillo y sonrió al pensar en Lizz. No entendía por qué se sentía tan a gusto cuando recordaba el encuentro que habían tenido, pero esa sensación invadía su cuerpo y lo mantenía en un estado de éxtasis sublime. La deseaba, eso era evidente. Pero no sólo quería sentirla físicamente, había algo en ella que lo incitaba a querer saber más; conocer sus intereses, contenerla, tenerla siempre cerca.

Rió al darse cuenta que pensaba en ella como si fuera algo posible. Ahora era su alumna y no podía dar el brazo a torcer; era necesario que fuera firme en su decisión. Quizás con el tiempo se olvidara de esas sensaciones placenteras, ahora lo importante era Cassandra.

Hacía tiempo que la veía triste, desorientada. No entendía qué era lo que le sucedía, ni tampoco por qué no se lo contaba. No existían secretos entre ellos, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Tomó coraje y se acercó a la habitación de Cassandra.

-  **¿Estás ahí, Cassie?**

-  **Adelante Sirius, pasa**

El ojigris iluminó la habitación con su sonrisa, abrazó a su prima con dulzura y se sentó a sus pies.

-  **Necesito hablar contigo seriamente, Cassandra.**

-  **Wow, eso no puede ser bueno – rió - ¿Qué sucede?**

-  **Te veo triste y quiero saber qué es lo que tienes.**

Cassandra sabía que no podía mentirle, pero su miedo a contarle la verdad era demasiado fuerte.

-  **Pues es tu culpa, no me dejas decirle a Lizz que te gusta.**

-  **Eso pasó ayer y tú estás triste desde hace meses – la miró seriamente y le tomó la mano – Cassie, dime la verdad.**

-  **Remus, estoy enamorada de Remus.**

Palideció. Su prima ¿enamorada de su mejor amigo?

-  **No quise decirte pues pensé que te enojarías – derramó algunas lágrimas – Pero ahora que lo sabes, te prohíbo que le digas a Remus… ese será mi precio por mantener mi silencio con Lizz.**

-  **Acepto tu trato – sonrió – Y acepto también tus sentimientos hacia Remus. Él es un gran hombre, ha sufrido mucho y merece tu amor.**

-  **No me ama, Sirius – sollozó – No me ama ni disfruta mi compañía, vive esquivándome.**

-  **¿Te esquiva? – rió – Tú no conoces a Lunático como yo, Cass... Puede que el motivo de su silencio seas tú.**

-  **¿Qué?**

-  **Hace mucho tiempo que lo noto distante, y al igual que tú no me dice la causa de su malestar – pensó – Quizás no quiera decirme nada por miedo a mi reacción.**

-  **Estás loco, Sirius… Remus jamás se fijaría en mí.**

-  **Dame tiempo y lo averiguaré – sonrió – Nada me haría más feliz que ver a las dos personas que más me importan en el mundo siendo felices juntos.**

-  **¿Y por qué no buscar tu propia felicidad al lado de alguien? ¿Cuál es la diferencia de mi relación con Remus y la tuya con Lizz?**

-  **Cassandra, detente. Nos vimos dos segundos y es absurdo pensar en que podríamos ser felices juntos – rió, aunque pensaba totalmente lo contrario a lo que decía – Tú y Remus, en cambio, son almas gemelas; estoy seguro que cuando él abra su corazón vivirán felices.**

-  **Tienes miedo a amar, eso es lo que te sucede.**

-  **No es eso, mis prioridades son diferentes. Quiero hacer bien las cosas, Cassie; Dumbledore ha depositado su confianza en mí y no puedo defraudarlo.**

-  **Dumbledore siempre dice que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si hubiese más amor y menos odio, estaría feliz de saber que al fin has sentado cabeza y amas a alguien – rió, al mismo tiempo en que veía a su lechuza en la ventana – Y hablando de amor, ahí está la respuesta de tu novia.**

-  **Imagino que has cumplido tu promesa, Cassandra.**

Sirius respiró profundo mientras observaba a su prima leer la carta con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-  **¡Ella vendrá! En dos días.**

-  **¡¿Qué?! ¿Vendrá aquí? Cass, prometiste que…**

-  **No le he dicho nada, vendrá a visitarme – rió – Además tú no estarás aquí, sino en la librería.**

-  **En algún momento volveré a casa, ¿No crees?**

-  **Ella sabe que mi primo trabaja en Flourish y Blotts, pero no conoce tu cara; será una enorme sorpresa cuando se vean, ¿No crees? – dijo, utilizando su tono de voz sarcástico que tan bien había aprendido de Sirius.**

El hombre tragó saliva. Quería que esos dos días pasaran volando, y por otro lado tenía miedo a su reacción cuando viera a Lizz. ¿Podía ser que sintiese cosas profundas por alguien a quien apenas había visto?

-  **Te has quedado pensativo, Canuto –rió Cassandra – Creo que el amor ha calado hondo en ti.**

-  **Estás loca, Cassie. No ha nacido mujer que pueda enamorar a Sirius Orion Black; esto fue sólo un flechazo, no creo que sea amor.**

-  **Y ahora estás disimulando, creando una coraza alrededor de tu corazón para evitar aceptar que una muchachita de 17 años te tiene loco de amor – rió más fuerte – Vete de aquí, que quiero responderle.**

-  **¿Ésas son formas de tratar a tu primo preferido?**

-  **Mientras actúes como un idiota, éste será el trato que te dé – lo miró fijamente – Admite que perdiste la cabeza por Lizz y quizás te tenga un poco de compasión.**

Sirius salió de la habitación con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios; sin embargo, las palabras de Cassandra lo habían puesto a pensar. No quería enamorarse, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en la muchacha a cada instante.

Estaba decidido a no aparecer en Grimmauld Place el día que Lizz estuviera de visita.


	6. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leer con la siguiente canción para un mayor disfrute: https://youtube.com/watch?v=dOgRETKXAtk

Cassandra tomó apresuradamente un trozo de pergamino y respondió la carta de su amiga con un breve mensaje:

**_Lizz_ **

**_Estaré esperándote, ¡Ven cuando quieras!_ **

**_Cass._ **

La envió rápidamente y se tiró en la cama a pensar en su charla con Sirius. No daba crédito a sus palabras, no podía ser que Remus estuviese en la misma situación que ella. Además ¿por qué habría de evitarla si sentía lo mismo? Sirius tenía que estar equivocado, esa era la única respuesta.

Los días pasaron volando, finalmente había llegado el momento de encontrarse con Lizz. El día era luminoso, radiante; al igual que la sonrisa de la muchacha al llegar a Grimmauld Place.

-  **¡¡Cassie!!**

-  **¡Al fin, Lizz! Tenía muchas ganas de verte – rió – Pasa, ven.**

Se sentaron en el patio a tomar el té, bajo un gran árbol que les regalaba su sombra.

-  **No creo correcto que quieras tirar todo por la borda, Cassie – la miró seriamente – Lo amas con locura y es injusto que te des por vencida.**

-  **Ya, Lizzie, deja de retarme. No es fácil para mí, ¿sabes? – escuchó que la puerta se cerraba – Creo que alguien ha llegado.**

Lizz miró hacia su izquierda y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos grises que la habían vuelto loca en Flourish y Blotts.

-  **¡Ah! –rió Cassandra – Hola Sirius, ¿Qué tal tu día en el trabajo?**

-  **Sólo fui a avisar que no trabajaría más allí – miró a Lizz de reojo – Veo que tienes compañía.**

-  **Ella es mi amiga Lizz – sonrió cómplice**

-  **Un gusto – dijo, de manera cortante y sin mirar a la muchacha – Iré a leer al Salón, que se diviertan**

Sirius se alejó a paso veloz, sintiéndose un idiota por la manera en la que había actuado.   
Cassandra miró a su primo sin entender por qué había tratado a Lizz de esa manera, cuando él mismo insinuó que la muchacha le interesaba.

Lizz, por su parte, palideció. Había esperado varios días para saber algo de ese muchacho y ahora éste la trataba fríamente.

-  **Ups, creo que le caí mal a tu primo, Cassie – sonrió, intentando disimular su incomodidad**

-  **¿Era él a quien habías visto en la librería?**

-  **No – mintió – Aunque debo confesarte que es muy vistoso – rió**

-  **Oh – suspiró triste Cassandra – Pensé que era Sirius; en fin, tendremos que verlo todo el año en Hogwarts.**

-  **¿Cómo es eso?**

-  **Reemplazará a McGonagall en Transformaciones – sonrió**

-  **Oh, genial. Disculpa Cassie, pero debo irme. Se está haciendo tarde y prometí en casa que llegaría temprano**

-  **¿En serio? ¿Ya te vas? Quédate a cenar, por favor**

Intentó disimular su disgusto y sonrió.

-  **Está bien, pero sólo porque insistes y pones esa cara de cachorrito triste – sonrió – Tomemos algo más fuerte, ¿quieres?**

-  **Tú y tu afición por el whisky de fuego –rió**

-  **Si quieres más tarde podríamos ir a una taberna muggle que hay a unas pocas cuadras de aquí**

-  **¿Taberna muggle? ¿Frecuentas esos lugares?**

-  **Oh claro, los muggles son bastante divertidos cuando llegas a entenderlos – sonrió ampliamente – Vamos Cassie, ¡será divertido! Además ya tienes 17, eres mayor de edad y puedes cuidarte sola**

-  **Mmm – meditó por un instante y luego rió – Claro que sí, vamos a divertirnos y a olvidar nuestros problemas**

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y entraron a la casa. En la cocina, Remus sonrió al ver a Lizz

-  **Elizabeth, que agradable sorpresa**

-  **Profesor Lupin, lo mismo digo – le estrechó la mano – Se lo ve muy saludable**

-  **Gracias, la poción que me prepara el Profesor Snape me mantiene estable – miró el piso, incómodo por el tema que estaban tratando – Aunque ahora que Sirius ingresó a Hogwarts creo que tendré algunos problemas para conseguirla**

-  **¿Por qué?**

-  **Sirius, Snape y yo éramos compañeros en el Colegio, y ellos no se llevaban muy bien – rió sarcásticamente – Cuando Severus sepa que Sirius ocupará el lugar de Minerva se pondrá furioso y dejará de ayudarme por ser su amigo**

-  **Pues no creo que sea algo tan difícil de preparar – dijo Cass – Lizz es la mejor haciendo pociones, quizás ella pueda ayudarte, Remus**

El hombre miró a Cassandra con curiosidad, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra en meses.

-  **Puedo intentarlo, Profesor – sugirió Lizz – Lo que sea para ayudarlo**

-  **Muchas gracias Elizabeth; si Severus deja de ayudarme recurriré a ti – sonrió**

Sirius entró en la habitación fumando un cigarrillo. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Lizz, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-  **¿Qué vamos a cenar? – dijo mirando a Cass**

-  **Lizz es una gran chef – rió – Y me debe una cena desde hace 3 años**

-  **¡Es verdad! Bueno, cocinaré un rico pollo con salsa de champiñones, ¿Qué te parece?**

-  **Acepto, una rica cena antes de una divertida noche de baile**

-  **¿Baile? – preguntaron Sirius y Remus al unísono**

-  **Lizz y yo iremos a una taberna muggle por unas bebidas, y bailaremos un rato**

-  **Estás loca, Cassandra – dijo Sirius, fulminándola con la mirada – No te dejaré ir a una taberna muggle**

-  **Tengo 17, no necesito tu consentimiento, ¿Sabes? Además no sé por qué tanto lío, iremos un rato y volveremos intactas – sonrió**

Remus suspiró y miró a Sirius.

-  **Ya no son unas niñas, Canuto – sonrió – Tenemos que aceptar que son mayores de edad**

-  **Necesito cruzar unas palabras contigo, Lupin – dijo, abandonando la habitación**

Los amigos se sentaron en unos sillones frente al fuego, con sendos vasos de brandy en la mano

-  **Sirius, tienes que dejar que Cassandra se divierta – dijo Remus, aunque por dentro se moría de celos**

-  **Es como mi hermana menor, Lunático – dio un largo sorbo a su trago – No puedes pedirme que la deje ir a una taberna muggle llena de borrachos que buscarán todas las excusas para propasarse con ellas**

-  **Podemos ir nosotros también – sugirió - Seguirlas y estar cerca por si algo sucede**

-  **No es una mala idea, pero si nos descubren será problemático**

-  **¿Qué sientes con Lizz aquí?**

-  **No quiero mentirte, Lunático – sonrió – Siento ganas de ir a bailar con ella en mi habitación**

-  **¡SIRIUS!**

-  **Ya, no es para que te enojes – rió – Es una alumna, y sé que no puedo excederme con ella, aunque creo que hoy la traté de mala manera**

-  **No seas tonto, Canuto; sabes muy bien que puedes ser cordial – lo miró seriamente – Después de todo, cuando el año escolar termine ya no tendrás que disimular**

-  **¿Qué te sucede? – rió – Creo que te estás convirtiendo en mí, no puedo creer que no quieras respetar las reglas**

-  **Creo que nada tiene que interponerse entre el amor y los que aman –sonrió – Creo que puedes esperar unos meses por ella, ¿verdad?**

-  **¿Y tú a quién esperas, Lunático?**

Remus palideció. ¿Era el momento adecuado para confesarle a su amigo la atracción que sentía por Cass? Al fin y al cabo, Sirius se había sincerado completamente con él.

-  **Júrame que no vas a enojarte – susurró**

-  **Con eso me dices todo – rió – Cassandra es la mujer indicada para ti, amigo**

-  **¿No estás enojado?**

-  **¡Cómo podría estarlo! – lo abrazó fuertemente – Eres mi hermano, Lunático; y nada podría hacerme más feliz, sé que cuidarás a Cassandra como nadie en el mundo**

-  **Muchísimas gracias, Canuto – sonrió – Pero entonces tenemos un problema**

-  **Dime**

-  **¿Vamos a dejar que nuestras dulces jovencitas salgan sin nuestra protección?**

-  **No voy a permitirlo, Lunático – sonrió – Vamos a vestirnos con nuestras mejores prendas y a cuidarlas sigilosamente**

-  **Exactamente, tú lo has dicho – dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro – Sirius, júrame que no le dirás nada a Cassandra**

-  **Pero…**

-  **No, por favor – suplicó – De esa manera será más fácil para mí controlarme y que el tiempo pase más rápido**

Sirius lo miró fijamente. Ambos se querían y era horrible pensar que tenían que pasar más tiempo separados. Sin embargo, entendía la postura de su amigo y sabía que podía insinuarle algo a Cassandra para que ésta no perdiera las esperanzas.


	7. Gone With The Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leer con la siguiente canción para un mayor disfrute: https://youtube.com/watch?v=22lVr2II7as

Cassandra y Lizz se reían mientras cocinaban.

-  **Pensé que Sirius te había flechado**

-  **Cassie, no puedo mentirte; sí era él, pero creo que ni siquiera me recuerda, ¿Notaste que apenas si me habló? Además fue muy frío, como si le molestara mi presencia**

-  **No seas tonta, Lizz – rió Cass, mordiéndose la lengua para no romper la promesa que le había hecho a su primo – Ya verás que caerá rendido a tus pies cuando te vea jugar Quidditch, el uniforme de Gryffindor rompe corazones**

-  **¿Y tú por qué no te unes al equipo?**

-  **Estoy muy bien con los pies sobre la tierra, muchas gracias**

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas. Sirius entró en la habitación y las miró, sonriendo

-  **Eso huele delicioso**

-  **Lizz es buena en Pociones, Quidditch y la cocina**

-  **¿Sólo en eso? – preguntó pícaramente el ojigris en voz baja, para que sólo Lizz pudiese escucharlo**

-  **Sirius, ¿Crees que puedes traer una botella de whisky de fuego?**

El hombre sacó una botella, sirvió tres vasos y le acercó uno a cada muchacha.

-  **Salud**

Brindaron mirándose a los ojos. Sirius le hizo un brevísimo guiño a Lizz, la cual sintió que el mundo se estremecía.

-  **Bueno, iré a darme una ducha mientras tú terminas de cocinar – dijo Cass - ¡Y no te excedas con la bebida, Canuto!**

Sirius y Lizz quedaron solos en un incómodo silencio. El ojigris sólo servía los vasos y la miraba impaciente, conteniendo sus impulsos, aunque deseaba con todo su ser abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerla suya.

-  **Se nota que eres buena cocinera – le dijo, sentándose sobre la mesada y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la olla – Creo que tendrás que visitarnos más seguido**

-  **Pues si recibes a todas las visitas como me recibiste a mí, no creo que nadie quiera volver**

-  **Te debo una disculpa – sonrió, bastante afectado por el alcohol – Me pongo estúpido cuando alguien me interesa**

-  **Sirius, ya basta – dijo Remus, que había escuchado perfectamente lo que su amigo había dicho – Deja ese vaso y ve a cambiarte, recuerda que nos vamos**

Sirius miró a Lizz y caminó rumbo a su habitación con el paso dudoso. Remus, por su parte, sentía que tenía que enmendar el error de alguna manera.

-  **Realmente lo siento, Elizabeth – se disculpó – Hace ya 3 años que no bebía tanto, y parece que ha perdido la costumbre y habla más de la cuenta**

-  **¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Cass, quien acababa de llegar, vestida muy sexy – Sirius entró cantando al baño y se ha metido a la ducha con ropa**

Remus la miró detenidamente y subió las escaleras corriendo. Cassandra observó la situación sin entender y se sentó junto a su amiga, quien le contó lo que había sucedido.

-  **Pues parece que no fue necesario el uniforme, Smith – dijo, mientras se retorcía de la risa – Mi primito te ha echado el ojo**

-  **Ya, basta Cassie, ¿No te digo que estaba de copas? – susurró, molesta – Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre y quiero ir a embriagarme a la taberna**

Cenaron mientras recordaban sus aventuras de los primeros años en Hogwarts y planeaban sus vidas una vez terminado el 7° año. Luego se maquillaron y perfumaron antes de salir rumbo a la taberna, que quedaba a poquísimas cuadras de allí.

Por su parte, Remus fue a buscar a Sirius. Lo encontró en su habitación, en ropa interior y peinándose.

-  **¿Has perdido la cabeza, Canuto?**

-  **No me regañes, Lunático – rió – Fue una tontera, no es para tanto**

-  **Podrías haber dicho algo peor, quizás tú mañana te olvides de lo que hiciste, pero estoy seguro que Lizz no – dijo, mirándolo fríamente – Cuando la veas en Hogwarts será incómodo para ambos**

-  **Vamos a la taberna, quiero vigilarlas**

-  **Promete que no seguirás embriagándote**

-  **Pareces mi madre, Lupin – rió – Confía en mi**

Luego de ponerse sus mejores ropas, caminaron hacia la taberna, procurando no que Lizz y Cass no los vieran.


	8. Heaven Tonight

Las muchachas llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en la barra. Lizz pidió algo llamado Gin Tonic y Cassandra decidió no arriesgarse con ninguna bebida muggle.

-  **No seas aburrida – rió – Esto es una fiesta**

-  **Me dan miedo esos nombres**

-  **Prueba un poco de mi trago**

-  **Paso, gracias**

Rieron y charlaron largo rato. Con el correr de las horas, Cass se fue soltando y aceptó un par de tragos que su amiga le ofrecía.

Del otro lado del bar, Remus y Sirius las observaban sin parpadear siquiera. El ojigris estaba seriamente afectado por el alcohol, pero no soltaba su copa bajo ningún motivo.

-  **Canuto, ya no bebas más**

-  **¿Ttttu crrrrreeeeeess que Lizzzzz se ffffije en mmmmí? – preguntó, sonriendo**

-  **Si dejas de embriagarte quizás te mire con otros ojos**

-  **Qqqqqqqquierrrrrro llevarrrrrrrla a mmmmi camaaaaa, Lunáááático**

-  **Ya no sabes que dices**

-  **Mira – gritó, riendo – Se essssssstan yendo**

Remus volteó y las divisó, ambas caminaban con dificultad a causa de todo lo que habían bebido. Tomó a Sirius de un brazo, lo ayudó a levantarse y caminaron detrás de ellas. El castaño tuvo que hacer un encantamiento enmudecedor a su amigo, puesto que no dejaba de gritarle obscenidades a Lizz.

Cassandra reía y reía, más que nada a causa de las cosas que decía su amiga.

-  **Cuando termine el colegio podré una taberna con strippers**

-  **Tráeme al Profesor Lupin y yo me encargaré de dejarlo sin ropa**

Esta última frase llegó a los oídos de Remus, quien se frenó en seco cuando comprendió lo que significaba: Cassandra tenía sentimientos ocultos hacia él. Evidentemente estaba ebria, pero sabía (gracias a Sirius) que las mayores verdades salían de las personas que bebían en cantidad.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, cada una de las jóvenes se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Remus dejó a Sirius en la suya y pasó por la de Cassandra, para asegurarse que estuviera bien. La puerta estaba abierta y ella sentada en el piso. Al verlo, sonrió.

-  **¿Estoy soñando?**

-  **Cassie, recuéstate – se acercó – Has bebido demasiado**

-  **Quédate conmigo**

-  **No es correcto – susurró, aunque sabía que la muchacha no recordaría nada al día siguiente, y no pensaba propasarse con ella – Sólo me quedaré un momento ¿Está bien?**

La ayudó a acostarse y la tapó con ternura. Luego se sentó a su lado y la miró detenidamente.

-  **Que descanses, Cass**

-  **No te vayas**

-  **Me quedaré hasta que te duermas, lo prometo**

-  **Recuéstate a mi lado**

-  **Cassandra, por favor**

- **Vamos, hazlo**

Remus dudó un breve instante y se acostó al lado de Cassandra. La muchacha lo abrazó y sonrió.

-  **Buenas noches – susurró, antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios**

El hombre se estremeció. Cada fibra de su ser hervía; sentir la piel de Cass sobre la suya en aquel beso lo había vuelto loco. Intentó separarse pero no pudo. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se entregó a Cassandra; ver dormir a la mujer que amaba por esa noche sería lo más hermoso que viviría, y no podía negarse a ese placer.

Sirius, por su parte, caminó hacia la habitación de las visitas. Entreabrió la puerta y vio a Lizz desvistiéndose. Grabó en sus retinas cada milímetro del cuerpo de la muchacha; esa imagen sería algo con lo cual alegraría sus frías noches de soledad. Esperó que Lizz se acostara y cediera ante Morfeo y se acercó a la cama.

Besó sus labios con pasión y se alejó unos pasos, contemplándola. Luego sonrió y se transformó en perro; se posicionó a los pies de Lizz y se acomodó sin despertarla. Dormiría con ella, cueste lo que cueste.


	9. Close To The Flame

Al despertar, a Cassandra se le partía la cabeza. Su primera borrachera le estaba pasando factura y su cuerpo no entendía qué había sucedido.

-  **¡Voy a asesinar a Lizz!**

Se levantó como pudo, maldiciendo el momento en el que aceptó salir de copas. Tomó algo de ropa y se encaminó al baño; una buena ducha y algo de café aliviarían su malestar. El agua caía suavemente sobre su piel, masajeando cada músculo con especial atención. Al parecer había dormido muy incómoda, puesto que se sentía acalambrada.

Tras peinarse y vestirse, fue a la cocina en busca de un desayuno abundante. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Remus, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-  **Buenos días**

-  **Hola Cassandra –sonrió -  ¿Quieres café?**

-  **Por favor**

Bebieron en absoluto silencio. Fueron interrumpidos por Sirius, quien apareció con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-  **¡Qué hermosa mañana! – rió - ¿Qué tal las copas, Cassie?**

-  **Creo que voy a asesinar a Lizzie – suspiró – Ese gin – tonic me destruyó el cerebro**

-  **No imaginaba a la deliciosa Señorita Smith bebiendo sin límites**

-  **Oh, no la conoces – rió – Se llevarán muy bien**

Sirius se sonrojó al máximo, recordando la noche en la cama de la muchacha. Le resultaba peligrosamente atractiva, más aún después de verla dormir tan profundamente.

-  **Le llevaré el desayuno a la cama si tú me lo permites, Cassie**

-  **¿Crees que sea correcto? – indagó Remus**

-  **Aún no soy su profesor, y creo que merezco ver a la Señorita Smith despertando – suspiró, sonriente – Una idea tentadora**

Preparó una bandeja repleta y, como detalle, la coronó con unas flores.

-  **S** **eré un príncipe a sus ojos, ¿No creen?**

Subió con paso decidido y entró en la habitación silenciosamente. Se sentó con cuidado al lado de Lizz, susurrándole con voz seductora.

-  **Despierta, princesa**

-   **¿Hmm?**

-  **Es hora de abrir los ojos y comer algo**

Lizz abrió los ojos paulatinamente. Al ver a Sirius a su lado, dio un respingo.

-  **¿Qué… qué haces aquí?**

-  **Le traigo el desayuno, Señorita Smith**

-  **Uhm... gracias, Señor Black – sonrió tímidamente**

-  **Cuanta formalidad – rió – Llámame Sirius mientras estemos fuera del Colegio**

-  **No creo que sea lo correcto, podría acostumbrarme**

-  **Tú puedes llamarme como quieras, nena**

Lizz quedó estupefacta; las señales opuestas del ojigris la estaban volviendo loca. ¿Qué pretendía con ella?

-  **La distancia será conveniente, Profesor**

-  **Usted manda, Señorita Smith**

El ojigris sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su nueva perdición.

-  **Nos veremos luego, supongo**

-  **Así será**

-  **Que tenga una bella jornada, Señorita Smith**

-  **Igual para usted, Profesor Black**

Tras ver como Sirius salía de la habitación, millones de interrogantes acudieron a la mente de Lizz. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Cómo sería la convivencia en Hogwarts? ¿Sería así con todas las muchachas que conocía?

Suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar; al fin y al cabo, no encontraría las respuestas fácilmente y su desayuno comenzaba a enfriarse.


	10. The Path

Tras asegurarse que Sirius no estuviera rondando por los pasillos, Lizz buscó a Cassandra para despedirse y emprender el camino de regreso a su casa.

La encontró en su habitación, acomodando algunos libros.

-  **Cassie**

-  **¡Lizz! ¿Cómo amaneciste?**

-  **Con tu primo a mi lado, llevándome el desayuno a la cama**

-  **Ese Sirius es impredecible**

-  **Pues no lo entiendo; primero se muestra distante y luego me llena de indirectas – suspiró – Realmente es una caja de sorpresas**

-  **Creo que debes darle tiempo – dijo, sonriendo – Apenas te conoce y hace mucho que no se permite enamorarse**

-  **¿Tuvo muchas relaciones?**

-  **Nada serio. Siempre jugó con las mujeres que lo pretendían, creo que sólo quiso a una, pero no estoy segura**

-  **Yo lo creía un hombre comprometido**

-  **No, nunca. Creo que tiene miedo de enamorarse**

-  **Entonces no debo hacerme ilusiones**

-  **Tú le gustas, eso es un avance**

-  **¿Te ha dicho algo?**

-  **No – mintió – Pero te llevó el desayuno a la cama, eso es señal de que existe un interés, ¿No crees?**

-  **Tomo la situación con pinzas, Cassie. No quiero lastimarme**

-  **¿Me dejas confesarle tus sentimientos?**

-  **No aún. Quiero conocerlo un poco más y ver si realmente me gusta o es sólo algo físico**

-  **Bueno, tú sabrás lo que quieres**

-  **Es lo mismo que pasa entre Remus y tú**

-  **Con una gran diferencia: Remus no se siente atraído por mí**

-  **¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Le has preguntado?**

-  **Puedo percibir su indiferencia**

-  **Él es tímido y reservado. Además es amigo de Sirius. Quizás para él sea difícil decir lo que siente por miedo a que tu primo se enoje**

-  **Sirius sabe que me gusta Remus**

-  **¿Y qué opina al respecto?**

-  **Cree que haríamos una hermosa pareja – suspiró – Pero, al igual que tú, no quiero lastimarme**

-   **Al parecer sólo nos queda esperar**

-   **¿Qué te gusta de Sirius?**

-  **Creo que lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos, luego su sonrisa y su cuerpo. Pero creo que ahora me gusta su misterio y su juego adolescente**

-  **Estás loca**

-  **Puede ser, pero por eso me quieres tanto – rió – Debo irme, nos vemos en unos días en King Cross**

-  **Ten paciencia, todo saldrá bien**

-  **Tú también, Remus entenderá**

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Lizz desapareció y Cass fue a la cocina en busca de Sirius. Lo encontró sentado en una vieja silla con la mirada perdida.

-  **¿Qué sucede?**

-  **Tengo miedo, Cassie**

-  **¿Miedo?**

-  **Lizz me gusta – sonrió – Pero no quiero lastimarla como lo he hecho con todas mis novias anteriores.**

-  **Sirius, si no te permites quererla no llegarás a ningún lado**

-  **¿Qué sucede si me permito quererla y luego rompo su corazón? Es joven, inteligente y seguramente tiene muchos proyectos por delante. No quiero destruir sus ilusiones; ella merece a alguien que la valore y respete eternamente. Sabes que nunca he podido comprometerme seriamente con una mujer, y aunque sienta que he madurado, no creo haber cambiado esa absurda costumbre de jugar con los sentimientos ajenos.**

-  **¿Serás un idiota toda tu vida?**

-  **¡Oye! – rió – Sabes que siempre me ha costado relacionarme**

-  **Ojalá Lizz te enamore completamente y corras a sus brazos pidiendo afecto. Sé que su cariño podría hacerte bien**

-  **Ella es especial, lo acepto. Pero no puedo dejar de jugar, de darle mensajes encontrados. Ése es mi más profundo miedo; no poder dejar de hacerlo nunca**

-  **Date tiempo. Permítete sentirte como nunca antes**

-  **Prométeme algo, Cassandra**

-  **Dime**

-  **Jamás le dirás a Lizz lo que siento por ella, pero me ayudarás a conquistarla**

-  **Eso es algo contradictorio**

-  **Lo sé, pero si quiero cambiar necesito hacerlo desde cero. Si ella sabe que me gusta por otros labios, será mucho más sencillo conquistarla; en cambio así podrás sentirte menos culpable cuando las cosas no funcionen – rió – O no sentir que eres poco sincera con Elizabeth**

-  **Pues tú tampoco le dirás nada a Remus**

-  **Bien, creo que es justo – sonrió, estirando su mano - ¿Promesa?**

-  **Promesa – susurró, dándole un fuerte apretón – Y más te vale que la cumplas**

Remus entró en la habitación y observó la escena en silencio. Los primos se separaron con cómplices miradas, sabiendo que ahora tenían ciertos límites que debían respetar.

-  **¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Remus**

-  **Para nada, mi amigo. Cassandra y yo teníamos un intercambio de ideas – rió – Ven, vamos a tomar un café**

Cassandra se retiró silenciosamente, no sin antes mirar a Remus.

No podía sacarlo de su mente ni un segundo. Sabía más que nadie por todo lo que él había pasado; conocía su dolor, sus miedos y sus heridas espirituales. Realmente sentía la necesidad de correr a sus brazos y protegerlo, pero sabía que eso estaba lejos de poder ser una realidad. Suspiró y fue a su habitación; necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa para evitar sufrir.

 Remus, por su parte, miraba a Sirius con intriga; ¿Qué le habría dicho Cassandra? Seguramente le había confesado a su primo que estaba enamorada de alguien; ése era su miedo más profundo. ¿Qué sucedería si Cassandra tuviera un novio? ¿Soportaría verla con otro hombre? No, claro que no lo soportaría. Sería tocar fondo, perder toda esperanza. Sabía que por su licantropía no podía tener una relación, pero lo deseaba con todo su ser: formar una familia con Cassandra, despertarse cada mañana a su lado, que ella sea lo último que vean sus ojos en el momento de partir…

-  **Estas distante, Lunático**

-  **¿Qué? Oh, lo siento Sirius – sonrió – Estaba pensando**

-  **¿En qué?**

-  **Tú y Cassandra estaban muy compenetrados en la conversación**

-  **Hicimos una especie pacto – rió – Una promesa**

-  **¿Promesa? ¿Acerca de?**

-  **Es un secreto, Lunático**

-  **Pensé que podrías contarme – susurró, ofendido – Soy tu amigo y sabes mi interés por ella**

-  **Prometí no revelar el contenido, lo siento – dijo, justificándose – A su debido momento podré decírtelo. Pero relájate, no es algo que deba preocuparte**

-  **Entiendo**

Suspiró al no poder doblegar el espíritu de su amigo. Jamás rompería una promesa que le hubiese hecho a Cassandra, y ése compromiso era lo que más lo caracterizaba: Sirius era el amigo más leal que uno pudiera encontrar, y Remus lo sabía muy bien. Había estado a su lado en cada transformación, sin dudarlo siquiera un instante.

-  **Lunático, todo saldrá bien – sonrió el ojigris – Sólo debes tener paciencia**

-  **Tengo más paciencia de la que crees, Canuto – rió – ¿Y tú cómo llevas el tema de Lizz?**

-  **Pues la Señorita Smith y yo hemos decidido tratarnos con distancia – susurró, con voz seductora – Al parecer, ella cree que podrá jugar a mi manera**

-  **¿Elizabeth es un juego para ti?**

-  **Por el momento no quiero involucrar sentimientos, Lunático. Es una joven deliciosa, atractiva e inteligente, pero sólo la quiero en mi cama**

-   **Estas creando una coraza a tu alrededor**

-   **Quizás. Aún debo observar mi interior y definir qué es lo que siento por ella**

-   **Espero puedas hacerlo antes de que alguno de los dos salga lastimado**

 

Remus se puso de pie. Realmente se sentía molesto por la falta de respeto de su amigo hacia Lizz. Y hasta sentía envidia, envidia de su mejor amigo por no tener que cargar con el peso de ser un licántropo. Sirius era libre de amar a quien quisiera y no aprovechaba esa oportunidad; él podía proyectar su futuro con una hermosa mujer y sin embargo prefería conservar su espíritu adolescente intacto.

Decidió retirarse de la habitación antes de ser grosero con su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, cada cual tenía dominio sobre su vida, y podía elegir lo que creía conveniente para lograr su felicidad.

 Sirius había quedado sólo con sus pensamientos. ¿Se estaría enamorando de Lizz? Al fin y al cabo, él no sabía lo que era el amor en realidad; sí el amor en la amistad y para con Cassandra, pero no el amor íntimo de la pareja. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en la muchacha, millones de sensaciones desfilaban por su cuerpo. Sabía que deseaba poseerla, pero aún no estaba seguro de que hubiese algo más.

Sonrió al recordar la expresión de la muchacha al despertar y encontrarlo a su lado. Y se estremeció al pensar que esa sensación de despertar junto a alguien no le era completamente aterradora.


End file.
